


Rising

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: A little spotlight for Yamcha. "Well, you suck at saying sorry."
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Bandit, Yamcha

After another long day, I laid in bed and debated on turning on the TV. Not like anything is ever on. I sat up and looked around my room. I still remembered when I was kicked out and forced to be on my own. It’s not that bad. It feels good to not follow anyone’s rules and taking what I want. The only problem was that it’s so boring.

Just my luck, something to do. Not only was this kid pretty strong, but his weapon was familiar. Then to find out the pig was a bully to my closes friend, Puar. Today really was interesting and becoming more fun. That was until a girl popped up. Why did it have to be a girl?

When I was back at the lookout, my thoughts returned to that girl. She was cute and had lovely skin. No sign of sunburn or imperfections. That reminds me, I have to make sure I take a refreshing shower. I did not expect to do something out of the usual.

After learning about a dragon that can grant any wish, I just couldn’t believe my luck. Maybe I can finally get a chance to change myself. A secret that I haven’t told anyone, not even Puar. I might as well take it to the grave.

As I travel with this group, I can’t help feel strange. Now that I think about it, when was the last time I was surrounded by a group of people? It feels nice. During our travels I felt this long-lost desire for adventure and challenge. Now off to the big city with my new commands.

Even though I agree to this relationship with Bulma, but I’m not too sure if it was a good idea. She can act so entitled at times. Not to mention Puar comments how she is more dramatic than me. We haven’t been together for a month and she’s driving me crazy. I try my hardest to impress her and even listen to her. but the moment she gets upset with me, she likes to throw in my face how I should be grateful for her kindness.

I am grateful and practically trying my hardest, but I can do things on my own, too. since I was going to enter the upcoming tournament, I had to be ready. At least she supports me in that. which feels amazing. Yet I don’t understand her sometimes. Like the whole female fan club. They’re not hurting anyone and I don’t even speak with them.

Day before the tournament, she surprised me with a good luck kiss, which was weird. Our time together didn’t go further than hand holding, dates, and lots of hugs. But straightly nothing else. She always does try to do things in the bedroom, but I feel awkward and weird about those things. It even got to the point she stopped trying. But she does get mad a lot.

During the tournament, it was fun to see Goku again and his new friend. That kid never stops to be impressive. To top it off we made it to the top 8 together. The little brat likes to give people a heart attack. No matter how strong he is, he’s still just a kid and needs to be looked after. But of course, he never slows down.

Training under a proper master is way better that I could imagine. But when word got out that it was possible that kid was facing an army, we needed to act. He’s still a kid after all. I was glad to help however I could, even if it felt like it was very little.

After making sure he was ok, we all went back to training. As the tournament was nearing, Bulma made me get a haircut again. What is with her and haircuts? I rather my long hair. But I guess it can sometimes get in the way.

At the tournament there was this weird 3 eye bully. He was being mean to me and my friends and I couldn’t stand it. I tried to confront him alone, in hopes in talking some sense into him. But when we were alone it felt a little off. I tried to speak but no words came out. Instead my face felt un-naturally hot. Probably due to me being so unfamiliarly angry. “What’s the matter turtle scum? Too pathetic to actually say anything.” He started to laugh before walking away. “Too bad you’re trash. You’re actually kinda cute.” Before I could react, he had already turned the corner.

I can’t believe he called me cute. And why was I reacting to it. He’s evil and awful to my friends. But I will admit he’s kind of cute as well. I can’t believe this! He’s my next match. Then the asshole had to break my leg. I was going to miss all the fighting because of this bastard!

My friends had long left and I was silently mopping. That was until I got an unexpected guess. I tried to yell for him to leave, but he just stood by my bed. “It’s not that bad, fool.” What the hell is his problem? I tried to face away from him, as I told him to just leave. “If only you weren’t turtle scum, I could have gone easier on you.” That was it! I looked at him, as I yelled for him to just leave me alone. “I’m trying to apologize, you piece of trash!”

“Well, you suck at saying sorry!” He then had a small smile. Even commented how cute I was when angry. My face was on fire. “Sh… Shut… Shut up!” He then started to leave. “Goku is going to win!”

He turned back around and his smile was gone. “No, he won’t. Bye.” With that he left.


	2. Betrayal

I was still in disbelief that I died. When I came to, I was ambushed by Bulma. But what confused me was after a few nights Tien wanted to speak with me. we were currently sitting behind Roshi’s home, and he hasn’t said anything yet. After some time, I started to get up until he pulled me back down. “I’m sorry.” I was thrown back but I told him to not sweat it. It then got quiet again, but it wasn’t so bad. It actually was kind of nice. “So… Um…” I looked to him but he was looking away. “That’s your girlfriend?”

I was both confused and shock. What type of question was that? “Yeah, she is.” After that we didn’t spend time alone. We did start training together and became closer friends. When the day came that we decided to go our own way to train, I felt a hint of sadness in my chest. I didn’t understand it and I tried not to focus on it.

When I met up with everyone at the tournament, I was more excited to see my eldest friend, Puar, and then everyone else. That night I ended up sharing a room with Tien. And for some reason I felt really nervous. I didn’t understand why but I tried to act like everything was fine. I ended up staring at him as I fell asleep.

I can’t believe little Goku is engage before me. Oh, wait. Now I remember. Him and that Chichi girl look cute together. Maybe me and Bulma could… Or not. We still argue a lot. I looked to Tien and quickly shook my head. Had to get my head back into the tournament. I’ll deal with everything later on.

Today just isn’t my day. I lost to a good. So not fair, I wasn’t focus enough. It did surprise me when Tien tried to cheer me up. He sucks at it but it felt nice. My face even felt hot. But then the day became ugly. I tried to help people evacuate, but I personally couldn’t leave. I had to make sure my friends were ok. And it’ll feel wrong if I left. I was very grateful that Tien helped me keep everyone safe.

After seeing Goku off, it was back to finding something to do. We decided to head to Roshi’s for now. For the next year I lived with Bulma again. There was still problems between us and she soon officially kicked me out. So, I went back to the desert. What was I going to do now? I can’t be a bandit again and the tournament isn’t grantee after what happened. Maybe it’s time I get an actual job, since I am in my 20s. even Puar had been pushing me to work.

After multiple failed jobs, I finally got a job I’m good at. Also, by this time Bulma had asked to get back together. I felt I should have said no. Like, did I really want to go through that pain again? But then again, who would ever want me? Or even understand me? I still was second guessing telling her how we could give it another go. But of course, it was too late and it was back to the usual. Belittling me, cursing me out, and getting angry that I don’t give her enough attention.

But I’m also trying to work on myself. I finally got a job that I’m proud of. I even brough an apartment, without robbing anyone. Why can’t she see that? she supported me when I trained and we traveled together. But we’re not teens anymore and I don’t come from money, like her. She also complains about how I’m not intimate enough with her. not my fault I have a lot on my mind. Not to mention how I pretend to not see what she really does behind my back. She sometimes gets bold and kisses men in front of me.

Am I really not good enough for her? I do everything for her. I would cut my hair, plan romantic dates, give her attention, deal with her drinking. Even go with her shopping without complainants, but I wouldn’t mind doing that on my own. She wants a bad boy, but I’m not like that anymore. I’m trying to be more myself. Then again, I don’t even know who I am sometimes. Maybe that’s something I should work on.

After another breakup, I’m starting to really not care. We’ll be together again. Until then, I’ll focus on my baseball career. As I did so, I became better and even got sponsorships. Then came a new challenge. A huge fight and being able to train with Kami himself. Even though I was extremely excited, I just couldn’t just drop everything either. Thankfully the coach understood and said there’ll always be a spot for me on the team. It was also a plus that the season was ending, so it wasn’t so bad. With that said, I went into training again. With the added fact that me and Bulma were on speaking terms again. Now to wait until she tells me were together again.

Thanks to sponsorships and all the marketing I was in, I didn’t have to worry too much about my finances. Especially since I didn’t want Puar to worry her little tail off. Now I get a chance to train and reconnect with my other friends. Since I’m always busy, or Bulma taking much of my time, I wasn’t able to reach out to anyone. Which was making me sort of sad. But seeing everyone again was the best thing ever. Even the sight of Tien made me questionably giddy.

During our down time, I was surprised that me and Tien always ended up alone. We would usually talk a lot, and he would make me smile during our chats. I even found out we had more things in command than just fighting. Like enjoying a good read before bed or drinking certain teas.

But sometimes during training I had to take breaks to deal with personal life. Like going to baseball practice. Thankfully it only took a day or two. and when I returned, I trained extra hard. I was even grateful that Tien even helped me catch up. We even talked during these times and he definitely pushes me to my limits.

I can’t believe I died again. I thought I had it. I was careless. I failed my friends. Just then, I was surrounded by the guys and we were granted the same training as Goku. I did question if I was even worthy of such honor, but I just couldn’t pass up this chance. The roar to King Kai’s was fun, since we encouraged each other. We even made it a race to beat Piccolo.

Wow, a chance to be alive again. I did feel bad that only one person could go at the moment. I was about to suggest that they could use that wish to locate Goku, but Tien said I should go. “You have more of a life than the rest of us.” I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Thank you.” I’ll see you on the other side.

For once I was happier than ever to see Bulma again. But to find out Vegeta was on earth, until he stole Bulma’s ship, I was angry. Not to mention my relationship with Bulma was back to its usual routine. But by now I was so used to it that I wasn’t upset as much. Back to talk with coach.

The day we wished back Tien was a happy day. I even invited him and Chiaotzu to my place. Well, until they figure out what they were going to do. They made great company, with the added effect of making my apartment feel more lively. Tien even complemented my cooking. Like how it rivaled Chiaotzu’s and that just made my week. Bulma doesn’t even know that I could cook. And thankfully I learned to avoid her cooking.

After a while, Tien left to continue training. “You two are always welcome to stop by.” He said thanks and was off. That was a few weeks ago. He would now drop by almost every other month. Sometimes alone or with Chiaotzu. Either way we would talk endlessly. He even listens to my problems with Bulma and is super supportive. Other than Puar, he also witness me crying. He would let me cry my eyes out before trying to cheer me up. This was the best feeling ever.

It was my free day and Bulma invited me over. We somehow got better and I was even able to stand ground whenever she yelled at me. Today she was having a fun little BBQ, until she brought up having dreams about Vegeta. She’s doing it again, but this time I really can’t stand it. Why it had to be the guy who was responsible for our friend’s deaths? I have long accepted her wandering eye, but why Vegeta?

Then he comes back and she’s all over him. But I am shocked how well he handles Bulma’s bossiness. And it was funny to see what Bulma picked out for his clothes. I might not like the guy, but he’s strangely relaxed when Bulma speaks to him. I don’t like this. And what’s with the weird kid? Why did Goku wish Bulma a healthy pregnancy? Could it be that me and Bulma eventually finally settled down between these next three years?

I can’t believe I actually survived 100 times gravity. That’s insane! What are these people made of? I would sometimes visit Goku and them, and even ask how was their training. Always the same answer, and little Gohan is growing so fast. I barely know him and already I could tell he’s something special. And that’s not because he’s Goku’s kid. He’s super smart and could probably school me any day.

Bulma was now hosting her annual Christmas party. As usual she starts the drinking and trying to get everyone to focus on her. I try to calm her down, but like always, she pushes me again and starts yelling. But this time around I give up and sat on the couch with Gohan. Turns out the kid was reading. That was good. Better than all of us. I ended up hearing him passionately go on about his book, which was just amazing to hear.

Kid has a better future than all of us combine. Future. What does my future hold? I look over to a drunken Bulma and wonder if we will ever be more. The way our friends told me how she reacted to my deaths, and how she was when I came, would make me think that she is the one. Yet. Always after a few days we were back to arguing again.

A few days after the party, I decided I should just ask. As I drove over, I was growing nervous. This was a big deal after all. Even though I always wanted to settle down and be happily married with kids. Even had hopes that I would meet the perfect girl. But Bulma would get so angry whenever we were apart and I tried to speak to another female. I was just so scared of her that I stopped trying all together. She even has gone and said how it’s only her that could have me.

As I walked to her lab, I wasn’t surprised to sense Vegeta was with her. Probably demanding her to upgrade the ship. But what I walked into I wouldn’t have guessed in a million years. Bulma is a lot of things. Flirt with types of guys and even makes out with them while were one our breaks, sometimes while we’re together. But this was beyond anything I could have imagine, and with _him_ no less.

At that point I just couldn’t anymore. So, I walked away. She was running behind, trying to explain away what I saw. But at least that smug bastard doesn’t hide anything. Which is proof that saw was real. She tried to grab my shoulder and I just turned around. I felt so broken inside as I looked at her eyes one more time, before I angrily told her. “We’re officially OVER!”


	3. Healing

It’s been 3 days since I broke up with Bulma. 3 days I kept myself locked away in the desert. I haven’t even told Puar the news. Won’t she be happy.

Suddenly I stared to hear my name. It’s probably my imagination again. I tried to ignore it, but it became louder and almost demanding. So, I gave in and got out of bed to check. To my complete surprised it was Tien. I really wasn’t in the mood to be around people, so I told him to just leave. Before I got a chance to close the door, he stopped me and made his way in.

Soon I was hugging a pillow as I cried and told him everything. It felt good to let it all out and to someone who listens. Before long we even talked about training together. Which somehow was very comforting. Then I finally asked why he was her. He was looking away from me as he spoke. “It was movie night and you weren’t home.” Oh, no! How could I forget! I tried to apologize but he brushed it off. Even going as far as saying I could make it up to him by training super hard.

The day finally came and I got a fresh new cut. It was kind of nice to cut my hair once in a while. Even though today was going to be a huge battle, it was still nice out. And having Tien accompany me was a nice touch. After what happened, me and Tien kind of gotten really close. Other than training, we sort of got to know each other more. And even spent a good amount training alone together.

I wasn’t ready for this. I can’t believe it. Bulma is a mom! It felt almost insulting. And I bet I know the father. Besides, where is the bastard? Then Goku goes and says the kid’s name. So, Goku knew this was coming? I don’t know if I should feel hurt or glad that he didn’t warn me. After the shock faded there was something more important to worry about.

I can’t believe this. Why did it always have to be me? Not to mention how painful it was to be stabbed and not being able to scream. Yet thanks to my friends, I lived passed the ordeal. But the fight wasn’t over and I still am willing to do anything to help. After taking Goku home, I still felt extremely useless. Thankfully Chichi cheered me and reminding me that it doesn’t matter how little, I was still helping.

I can’t believe he’s giving his all against that monster. No! It’s too painful to sense Tien slipping away. I can’t stand it. Yet my friends and master Roshi force me to stay back. I just can’t stand the thought of losing him. I’m so grateful that Goku got him in time.

Wow. three more days until our fates are decided. I was currently on top of my old look out, just watching the stars. That was until I felt Tien sit next to me. We sat in silence and it felt very peaceful. “Yamcha?” I looked to him and asked what was up. “There’s something I always wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?”

He stood up and was facing away from me. “I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship, but I always liked you.” Before I could react, he had flown away. Did I really hear that correctly? Tien likes me? A sudden warm feeling crossed my chest, and I couldn’t stop a smile from growing. Tien likes me. I began to feel super giddy and wondered how long did he had those feelings. I even questioned why it made me so happy to find out. Wait! Do I also have feelings for Tien?

For the remaining days, not only did I prep for a potential end, but also sorted out my own emotions. As I did so I came to realize there were a lot of things that I had kept bottled inside. Especially the fact I hade developed feeling for Tien a long time ago. Also, how long I been trying to make it work with one person, and how insecure I truly was. With that said, I made my resolve. Live or die, I’ll see to it that I’ll let my own emotions be known. After all, I deserve to be happy. Don’t I?

After the storm had settled and we had our lives, all but one. There was still much to do. A month had past and I had gathered enough strength to invent Tien over for dinner. I already told Puar to stay at Master Roshi’s and to make sure Chiaotzu also went over. After last minute clean up and hair check everything was ready.

Dinner went better than expected. We talked, shared a few jokes, and even complemented my cooking. When it came to the dishes, he kept insisting he should do them, but I convinced him otherwise. When all set and done, we sat on the couch. Him on one end and I the other, leaving a gap between us. Guess now was a god of a chance than anything.

I still can’t believe this! After confessing, we ended up in each other’s arms. This is the best hug I have ever gotten. Before long I was sitting on his lap as we talked endlessly. We ended up sharing my bed that night. Which was the first night, in a long while, that I fell asleep peacefully.

Over the next few years, we saw each other more often. Went on dates and spent alone time together. Even spending time in the desert, whenever we truly wanted to be alone. We been taking our relationship slow, but it was a wonderful pace.

Also, over the years, I been sometimes helping Chichi and her boys. Even teaching sports to Trunks and Goten. Not to mention babysitting Krillin’s adorable Maron. I also officially retired as a baseball player, but only rejoin whenever they needed and assistant coach. I even did ads and helped out different teams. Plus, the pension was nice. I also did odd jobs once in a while for extra cash.

Me and Bulma are better friends than when we were dating, who knew. And Vegeta wasn’t half bad after a while. Even was fun to joke with at times. Not to mention the fun of challenging Chichi’s cooking. I definitely needed to learn her secret for her amazing apple pie and lemonade.

Seeing Goku again is amazing. Too bad Tien had things to do. But he did promise to show up later that day to at least say hi, before Goku left. I don’t know what was more entertaining, Watching Bulma and Chichi talk smack with a random female, talk smack to each other, or watching Trunks and Goten fighting. Either way, I did wish I had a working camera. I can’t wait to tell Tien how Chichi punched a woman and broke her jaw. That was too good.

I can’t believe we died again. But at least this time around me and Tien were open. So, it didn’t feel so lonely. Before we knew it, we were alive again, plus other surprises. Soon came the time when people’s memories were erased and lives back to their somewhat normal state. That was, until 2 years later Tien proposed and I almost choked on my smoothie.

The wedding was everything I ever dreamed of and more. Life was just perfect. Even with the end of the world happening every now and again. At least my true final breath was a happy one. “See you on the other side, birdbrain.”


End file.
